The overall objective of the project is to compile and prepare for photo-offset reproduction bibliographies on the genetics of Drosophila which are published annually in Drosophila Information Service. The plan for next year is to complete the collection of all titles through 1978, and to verify as many of these as possible. Coauthor and subject indexes will also be prepared covering titles for the period 1973-1978, thereby completing Part VII of Bibliography on the Genetics of Drosophila. The Editor of D.I.S., Dr. Philip W. Hedrick, has agreed to include all this material in D.I.S., No. 56, which is scheduled for publication in the Fall of 1980.